Previous to the applicant's invention, it was common to make personalized custom video recordings utilizing a match frame editing technique from a series of still photographs of a featured person. Such technique generally involved recording each photograph on a first video tape at successive equal length increments, such as one minute increments. A second video tape generally included a series of scenes that were sequentially recorded at one minute intervals. The photographic tape and the scene tape then were placed in respective video players and controlled by an editor in which the photographic tape and the background tape, along with the master recording tape were repeatedly stopped at each edit point with the selected tape being shuttled either fast forward or fast reverse to its desired location. Then the three tapes would be prerolled backward a desired increment and then restarted forward for a certain time to accomplish the next visual effect in switching from one tape image to the other tape image. This continual sequence of (1) stopping, (2) shuttling, and (3) implementing the preroll at each edit point is rather time consuming. For example, each shuttle and preroll time consumes a minimum of approximately 16 seconds. It would not be unusual for several prerolls to abort requiring additional starts which would delay the production for an additional 35 seconds each time the preroll is aborted. Consequently the time to produce a six-minute personal custom video recording, utilizing the matched frame editing technique would easily consume well over 10 minutes and more likely require 20 and 30 minutes. Normally it is desirable to then record background music onto the video recording which further extends the production time. Although such a lengthy production time may be acceptable when relatively few personal customized video recordings are being made, such a process is rather time consuming and expensive. Such a process only lends itself to produce personal custom video recordings for those persons having substantial financial resources. It is generally not applicable to providing quality, professional customized video recording for persons of moderate financial resources.
The applicant has devised a real time system for producing a customized video recording of a prescribed length of time in which the time required for producing the recording is the same as the length of the custom recording. Consequently for a six-minute personal customized video recording, applicant is able to produce the recording in six minutes.
This is particularly important in being able to provide low cost yet personal, professionally customized video recordings for persons of moderate means on a large volume basis. Utilizing the prior art match frame editing technique it would be very unusual to produce one or two six-minute recordings within an hour. However, utilizing the applicant's invention, one is able to produce between five and eight six-minute personal customized recordings each hour. Such efficiency enables one to produce recordings, even though they are customized, at a very reasonable price to the public. For example, applicant is able to produce such personal customized video recordings within a price range that is affordable to almost all persons who have a video cassette player. Consequently the average person can have a personal customized video recording produced for a celebration or ceremony such as a birthday, an anniversary or a funeral.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment.